17454538
17454538 (aka Blake) is the founder and owner of Steamothic. He created the spawn areas for all but the Savaroc map, and a majority of the builds in each world. He serves as leader of the circle of ops. Roundcastle On the first era of the server, 17454538 constructed Spawn -- Roundcastle -- based on the spawn of a favorite server of his. It featured 4 turrets, a round base, central gardens and a fountain, the rules and a list of players and rankings, a court house, and a utility center. It also had an underground section containing a large Nether portal and an End Portal. Later on, he built himself a house under a hill that could only be revealed by pressing a hidden button. It led to a 100x100 block room that to the "FUN!" room, full of spawners for every type of hostile mob, and the redstone lab, where he, sparkierjules, and chuckie_chuckie tested various redstone mechanisms and contraptions. He started Pixeland, a pixelart gallery that players could contribute to, by building various models including Pikachu, the Superman logo, Link of Legend of Zelda, and several more. He also constructed Delgi, a huge castle full of NPCs that he intended to make a player quest but was never completed, a large temple in the Jungle, a giant robot near the sever mall, and a partially-automatic mob arena that made use of command blocks and a class system. Savaroc On the Savaroc map, after recruited Nacnudd to build spawn, he set to work building the Savaroc desert; a vast, deadly wasteland full of lava-lakes, traps, and ancient sandstone totems that summoned Guardian Orcs, Ghasts, Magma Cubes, and Blazes. After it's completion he began to work on Strongvillage, a village stronghold built inside of a hollow mountain and almost completely invulnerable to Orc siege. He also edited the stronghold and inserted various hidden spawners and secret chests in it. Towerlun After briefly creating a temporary map in which players could construct and vote for spawns, he chose to build his own spawn and took bent2012's spawn for the Nether's spawn and peanutandlime's spawn for the End's spawn. His own spawn was a huge tower composed of stone-brick, stone, stone-slabs, chiseled stone brick, and various other blocks patterned across the tower. After completing this, he built his house in the same architectural style as Towerlun, as somewhat of a church to Dust and throne room. He and sparkierjules worked on Quartzville together: A massive, floating Quartz village featuring small, rentable plots, a villager-run fast food restaurant using redstone as a trade currency, a giant spleef-arena, and a roller-coaster to and from the ground. He also set up a shop using the shopkeeper plugin which used redstone as a currency. Steamothic On the new Steamothic map, 17454538 designed spawn -- the large floating airships over the ocean. He then spent way too long getting multiverse and trying to figure it out, but eventually did and attached Roundcastle and Towerlun to the new world (Savaroc's data file was corrupted). He started a few unfinished builds, including a large windmill and a new Creeper Co. in the desert with sparkierjules. Since then, he's been sporadically active. Category:Players